Dreams Can Become Reality
by HawiianChick12
Summary: Bree gets hurt and Chase gets protective. Brase
1. Chapter 1

Dreams can become reality

As the car drove up the driveway, the three teens let out a sigh of relief. That last mission was the most dangerous one yet." Hey, if you guys are severely bleeding, have brown bones, or serious burns, holla at Tasha. Peace" Mr. Davenport said and ran like a small child to his bed. Everyone in that room knew he was doing his nightly routine of leaping on the bed and as soon as his body hit the bed he was knocked out.

Tasha walked in the living room with some medical alcohol and bandages."Are you all OK?" She asked. "Well, now that you mentioned it my elbow won't stop crying red tears" Adam said. The two teens shook their heads at his stupidity. Suddenly Bree screamed out in agony. She was holding her chest. "Do you have heartburn?" Tasha asked, worry like creased onto her face.

"N-No," Bree croaked as a reply. "Here, let me scan you" Chase offered helpfully.

"NO!" She screamed." You are NOT scanning me because it is none of your business." And with that, she superspeeded to her room. The pain was too strong. She fell onto carpet. She knew that she couldn't just lay there, in the hallway, in front of her door. She knew she had to sleep in her capsule but if she went down there before it was time to sleep she would be interrogated. She sighed. Turning on her tablet, a big notification popped from High School Story saying that her classmates completed a quest. Her quest was to complete a date. So she put her and Chase's character together. She smiled slightly as tears cascaded down her face. She also knew that they could never be together, no matter what. Sure, bionics was a chore but having Chase as a brother... That's the hardest one imaginable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**LoveShipper: That's what moms are for**

**ChaseyLover: I will update on Mondays and sometimes Tuesdays, every week.**

**WARNING: Some heated-up things between Bree and Chase. No touching, just looking.**

**Also, Call me BillyBae from now on (or HawiianChick, whatever suites you)**

Chase's P.O.V.

Wow. I know that being scanned may not be comfortable. Especially if it's the chest area that's bothering her. And she's 14. I know what's there and because, being smarter than Albert Einstein and all. I can help her. I walk slowly down to the lab doing homework until Bree comes so I can ask her if I can scan her again. The elevator opened. I looked up hopefully but it was just Adam.

"Hey, can you help me with somethin'? My elbow can't see where Tasha put the bandage so would you mind drawing him a face?" I drew it in Sharpie, knowing he would be alarmed tomorrow of why there was a face on his elbow.

At last, Bree came. I was considering working the whole math textbook. Again. "Um, will you let me scan you?" "Fine," she said in defeat. "OK, just stand in the middle of the room," She did as she was told. There was a major cut implanted in her chest. How could she keep this from us? "Bree?" "Yeah?" "I kind of need you to take of your mission suit" "WHAT?!" "In order to help you, I have to see you" I explained. "Just don't try anything fancy" "You? Puh-Leaze!" This was not true. I actually liked her.

Bree's P.O.V.

"Adam, will you and your creepy elbow go play with Roger the squirrel?" "He came back!" Adam shouted with glee. Boy, he's weird. But not as weird as what Chase just asked me to do. Chase locked the doors. "Just so no one would catch us and wonder what we are doing," he reassured. I slowly peeled of the latex material. "Whoa," He breathed. (**A/N: She does NOT take it off all the way. Right above her belly button is where the suit peeling stopped. BTW, this is the most… weird scene in here) **I hope he was talking about the gash and not the you-know-what. "Ok," he said "I have to sew this up meaning you have to be unconscious." "I am not swallowing a pill," I stated defensively. I can't swallow anything without chewing. "I suppose I could knock you out," he said. "What?" "Relax, I'm kidding. I would never lay a hand on you." "But what are you doing now?" "Oops sorry." He said without blushing. Hopefully the reason why he wasn't blushing is because he gets embarrassed every day.

(**There is another mild scene but it isn't nearly as close as this one. From then on, its okay)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chase's P.O.V.

Wow. How come I never noticed that my sister was so beautiful? "Turn around," I commanded. Instead of snow white skin, there were ugly gashes. It was so gruesome. Stupid humans! Look at what they did to my sister! All they had to do was listen to Smokey Bear. After Bree changed from her gory mission suit to some decent pajamas, she was secured with two headrest thingies. I waited until she was asleep before I sneaked out of my capsule.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I will probably update again today or tomorrow. I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating last week. I write down my chapters but somehow this and the next chapter got lost. Shoutout time!**

**Mbavrocks12: I already am writing down chapter 7 so this story will continue.**

**LoveShipper: Remember, this is Fanfiction. I know that its not one of his qualities but that is why I did it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**LoveShipper: All will be revealed in this chapter and your theory is correct.**

**Anna Davenport: Thanks. I love to write stories, but my friends always say that I'm overly detailed, so I stopped. So about 5 or 6 months after discovering Fanfiction, I knew that no one would complain and that I can torture my readers by ending on cliffhangers! MWAH-HA-HA! Maybe I am evil.**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Thanks, and there will be more to come.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. If I did, you guys would know about it. I'm not putting this up here again because you all know it. So, in case you were wondering, I am not a maniac who thinks that she owns Lab Rats. I simply forgot.**

Chase's P.O.V

I scanned Bree's mission suit to find some matches and some DNA. "S GO TIME! I went to the campsite that had horrible memories. Even though we just left a couple of hours ago, this place haunts my memory. I will have to get payed serious molah to come back here again. The plan was to cut a hole in his teddy bear, put a dead mouse in it, sew it loosely back up, and put a snake in his sleeping mission went out smoothly. Since, I'm a curious guy (and the smartest person in the world) I left a camera so I can survey the damage. The person who made the problem, wouldn't know who did it, but would be extremely cautious.

As I walked in the lab, Adam was gasping for breath. Normally, it would've been funny until who was holding him;Bree. At first, I thought she was under the Triton app, but her eyes were closed. "How could you leave me and save Chase?" She yelled. "Bree?" I called. "Chase? CHASE!" She screamed. My bionic hearing is a blessing and a curse." I got her" I mouthed. Adam Ok'd and swiping the apple that I've been tossing between my two hands, went back to his capsule. I took Bree to Tasha's sewing room. I laid her in the bed because I was afraid that she is going to fall out of her capsule. "BREE!" I yelled

**A/n: Oh no!What happened? Marcus? Krane? Douglas?(I don't know if he's evil in this story? How was yoame.**

**ur Thanksgiving? Did you see the parade? I am also on Wattpad with the same usern**

Chase's .

I screamed Bree's name loudly. She wokeup with a start. I had to wake her up.**(Ha-ha, you thought that she died or something! In the next chapter, it is really worth it)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**LoveShipper: I know right**

**ByeEmiwithlove: Ok. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mynameisprettyy:LOL**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Did you see Sabrina Carpenter sing '**_**In the Middle of Starting Over'?**_

Bree's P.O.V.

I woke up from my nightmare by, thankfully, Chase. My hero, who saved me from the Dark Dreams. He looked relieved." I'll just fo so you can rest. Bye," "Wait," I called hoarsely, stopping him short. "Will you stay with me?" " "Kay," I scooted over to make him comfortable. " 'Night Chase" I drifted off to sleep before I could hear his response.

Chase's P.O.V.

After Bree woke up, she begged me not to tell anyone about her injuries, Especially . If he found out, he would majorly freak. Which would lead to her getting hospitalized and/or getting her chip removed. A life without Bree isn't worth living. We wouldn't be able to make it. _I _ wouldn't be able to make it.A life without Bree isn't worth living. How is she going to make it through training? Hopefully, it wouldn't involve the chest or back injury is going to be hard to hide.

Bree's P.O.V.

After practically begging Chase not to tell , he finally hurt or sick doesn't fly with me because that takes me to a scary hospital. Doctors and nurses with no emotions at all, and reeks of death.

I met up with Ethan, right before I went to the cafeteria/gym for lunch. "Hey Bree," he greeted me."Oh hey Ethan," "Soo.. about the dance-" "Oh!" I can't let people see about my injuries. I guess that strapless dress isn't going to cut it. I can always wear it at the spring dance. "So instead of my strapless, I'll wear my means you can wear your regular tie instead of the bow tie!" I said with jazz hands. "Well," Ethan started "I'm not taking you anymore."

**A/N" Oh no he didn't! Son of a bird! (See what I did there)**


	6. sorry

I am so sorry for not updating. I will update soon, I promise

Love,

Laila


	7. Chapter 7

**I updated Soon enough! *Eases out slowly***

**LoveShipper: Here it is**

**Mynameisprettyy: I know right**

**Tori: Hold that thought**

**byEmiWithLove:Thanks**

**fudgebrownieface: I will. The official update day is Mondays. Im sorry I didn't update so fast, but I am an All -A- student. I never got a B in my life. Until Dec.19.** **The last day of the quarter. 3 teachers pulled my grade down to a B on the last day.**

**Enough of my Crappy life! Onto Fanfic land!**

"I'm going with Danielle." "But shes going to be Chase's date." I know she didn't ask him yet, but she was planning to during lunch. BRRIINNG! The bell rang. I've got to go warn Chase about Danielle. As I superspeeded to the lunchroom, Chase was seated with Adam and Leo. Thank goodness he is accustomed to the bell. I jumped on the ceiling, right above Danielle. Chase seemed to know I was going to jump down. "Everyone, there's a cockroach on the floor!" He exclaimed, pointing to the floor. Everyone was jumping. I leaped down, one arm around her neck, legs across her waist.(Think of when Chase, who was dressed as Bree, was on Adam's back in Face Off) He seemed surprised that I jumped down _on_ her instead of beside her. I held her in that position until she fell. I got down. Grabbing her arms,I spun her around in circles, then threw her against the wall. "If you ever do that again," I started, adrenaline rushing through out my body,"blondie, you're gonna be a bald-headed cabbage patch." Note to self- carry razor in purse. Ethan rushed in, the only one who saw the fighting scene."Are you okay, babe?" I hope you're not hurt too bad, so we would look good together _at the prom_." Swallowing the lump in my throat, tears arose to my eyes. How could he betray me like this? "Bree what happened?' Chase asked. "It doesn't matter anymore." Then, I ran.

**Sorry y'all! This and the next chapter are sort of fillers.**

**Happy MLK DAY! Without him, I probably wouldn't have a lot of my friends that I do now, including mynameisprettyy. You should read her stories!**


	8. Chapter 8

I will update tomorrow. I haven't seen the newest one, but it is recorded. Also, Graham (Krane) favorited, and replied to my tweet! I wrote :"I feel like a hobo looking in your activities becuz I haven't seen it yet skysky1957 GrahamSheils jkjackson22 Tyreljwill kelliberglund" then he replied with "hobo-chic" SQUEEEEE! (Also Madison Pettis followed me and Mateus Ward retweeted my tweet on telling him happy birthday) Have y'all seen the Lauryn and China video? They have their own channel (called Lauryn & China) and it is funny. I will update both stories today or tomorrow. (Most likely tomorrow) Wow. I use Parentheses a lot.

- Laila Meredith-Norman-Unger

(Meredith is my last name, and I'll marry Jace Norman AND Billy Unger. I don't know how that would work but it will, even if I have to be worse than creepy connie to get it) There I go again with the parentheses again.


End file.
